


Surprises

by ScarletRaven1001



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Ball AU, F/M, First Date, Launditz, Launditz AU, Rare Pair, Romance, Surprise Gift, Valentine's Day, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Raditz didn't really realize what he had been getting into, but a strange fondness for his feisty PA took him completely by surprise. He figured, it was time for some payback.GIFT FIC! A standalone story set in the "The Final Price" universe, post-epilogue.
Relationships: Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my surprise Valentine's Day gift for TheBestKungFu! Sorry it's so late girl, but I hope you like it!  
> I have been exploring rare pairs recently in the hopes that it will help me lift what appears to be another writers block, lol. This one was particularly fun!  
> Prompts: Launditz / Surprises / Dinner

If there was one thing that he had learned from good old Nappa, it was this: never get too attached to Earthlings.

That had always been easy enough. His old job as a lumberjack didn’t leave him much room for interactions with the weaker race. Besides, he couldn’t exactly let them see that, while _they_ used heavy equipment to take their trees down, he easily did the same with his bare hands and a smirk.

However, after Bulma, the wife of Prince Vegeta, had helped him land a gig as a movie stuntman, Raditz found his easy avoidance of humans getting more and more… difficult.

It had been bad enough when he was just behind the scenes, leaping – secretly flying – across rooftops or tumbling down mountains onto air mattresses. He had been extremely good at the job because it was literally child’s play to him, but things had gotten complicated as he started garnering attention.

Worse though – and he could _not_ believe he was saying _this –_ was the fact that he was apparently a very good-looking guy by Earthling standards.

Saiyans didn’t give a damn how one looked, as long as he can fight. But to Earthlings, looks mattered. With his tall, naturally muscular build and his frustratingly messy long black hair, most women - and even a few men - found him _hot._

As it became evident that he was quickly gaining a bit of popularity, the producers gave him a small role on a TV show: that of a mostly half-naked warrior with barely any lines, yet one wherein he could still do his own stunts. He knew he was a shitty actor, so having very few chances to speak was fine for him. So much more money for him, and all he needed to do was look threatening, grunt out a few words at a time, jump across rocks, and that was it.

And yet, he later learned that smolderingly eyeing the camera was still more than good enough. Much to his shock and confusion, he had been bumped up from a side character to a regular one.

Soon enough, he was attending acting workshops and was being followed by paparazzi. He had his own on-set trailer, a manager… even a personal assistant.

The personal assistant was where his attachment problems _really_ began.

His PA, Launch, was the single most interesting woman that he had ever met.

He surprised himself by how fascinated he had been by her.

She was pretty in a non-threatening way, and had been shy and as silent as a mouse when he first met her. He had delighted in annoying, teasing and taunting her, because she never seemed to get mad.

Until one day, she _did_.

Her large blue eyes had flashed green as they narrowed menacingly at him, the blue highlights of her hair seemingly disappearing into her thick blond curls. Her lips twisted in rage, spewing words that could have made a space pirate flush red. Her clenched fists looked ready to punch him, and the angrier she got, the wider his grin became.

Her angry side surprised him, and delighted him at the same time.

Now _that_ was more like it!

He made it a habit to provoke her, relishing her very long patience that snapped deliciously once she had enough. Raditz tried his damnest to find out what made her tick, digging eagerly through the enigma of her conflicting sides.

She was polite and sweet, attentive to a fault, but when angry, was brash and borderline sadistic. And oh, how he loved to poke the bear that was her temper.

However, what he didn’t realize immediately was, that as he burrowed through the increasingly complicated woman that was Launch, he had enjoyed himself so immensely that he had unwittingly found himself liking her more than he cared to admit.

Again, a surprise to him. He was stupid enough to let his curiosity about her wander too far, and now, he was _stuck._

Before he knew it, he had found himself unthinkingly staring at her, watching her as she handled his internet fan accounts or laid out his costumes for whatever scene he was getting ready for. He had taken to discreetly listening to her, noticing small details that he had never really paid attention to before.

From her conversations around him, he learned much about her. He knew she liked guns, a hobby that he found a complete contrast to her usual calm demeanor. She rode a small motorbike to work, and was fond of stupid boy-groups who sang and danced in straight lines on those ridiculous musical videos.

He was sitting silently on a chair during a shooting break, slowly sipping an energy drink, when he saw her walk into the set. Her green crop top rode up as she waved at one of his co-stars, her shorts molding tightly onto the rounded shape of her hips. A thick red headband pulled her bangs out of her eyes, and as she turned his way to face him, he watched her eyes narrow as her steps sped up a beat.

He rolled his eyes. What had he done now?

“ _You_ ,” she hissed as she approached, holding a finger up to poke him right in the middle of his bare chest.

“What?” he asked, holding his hands out to his sides before he threw the now-empty can of his drink into the nearby trash bin. “Launch, I didn’t do anything bad this time, I swear.”

“Oh yeah?” she challenged, before holding up her other hand. She held a small envelope, the top torn open. “You left this on my desk.”

He grinned. Oh, right. He had done that, hadn’t he?

“What, I thought you’d like em.” he said.

“Fake tickets to the Buckstreet Boiz reunion concert, really?” she asked. “How dumb do you think I am?”

He blinked. “Why would you think they were fake?”

She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air. “Because you’re _you._ Also, this concert had been sold out two minutes after ticket sales opened.”

“Well yeah,” he answered. “I was lucky to get them in time. You fangirls are insane - ”

“You can’t be serious - ”

“Look,” he cut her off, rolling his eyes back at her as he reached for the tickets. “I just wanted to do something nice, ok?”

She eyed him suspiciously, crossing her arms across her chest. “Why?”

He laughed, holding the tickets out to her again. “Can’t a guy give his PA a surprise every now and then?”

“A… a surprise?” she asked, and Raditz watched as the irritation in her eyes shifted, softening as… well… _surprise_ , filled her gaze.

“Yeah,” he answered, his hand reaching up to rub awkwardly at the nape of his neck. “I know you… uh…”

“Know that I what?”

He was startled to find her close, closer than she had ever stood by him. He stared at her, gulping mildly as he looked into her bluish green eyes, mildly concerned by the smile that was slowly lifting her lips.

“I, umm…” he stammered dumbly, and Raditz would have kicked himself if he had managed to find the mental faculties to move his limbs at the moment.

His entire face felt numb, his heart beating fast… it was a strange feeling, as if a bolt of electricity had begun roiling within his gut, and he had no idea what he had even been about to say.

“Yeah?” she whispered, softly prompting him as one of her dainty hands lifted to pluck the envelope from his now visibly trembling hand.

“I… I know you like these guys,” he finally answered. “I heard you talking about them with one of the cameramen. And I thought…”

She shifted a tiny bit closer, and he nearly crossed his eyes as he met her gaze. She was truly smiling now, and on her face, it was almost as if he was looking at two separate women…

His silent, attentive girl, who painstakingly scrubs at his costume boots, making sure he always looked good for the cameras. His little assistant who makes his coffee just the way he likes it, hiding a tiny bit of chocolate on the side of his saucer even if it was against his weight trainer’s orders.

He could see his angry, irritated lady, her eyes narrowing in spite while he pulled another fast one on her. The tiny ball of fury that yelled at the makeup artists when they couldn’t get his hair to behave, and who swore viciously at him whenever he kept flubbing up his very few lines.

It was like having two women in one… and he realized right then, that he wanted desperately to see both sides of her smile.

“I just thought,” he continued,” that you’d be happy to see them perform live. And I got you two tickets so you could go with a friend or whatever.”

Her grin widened as she twirled the envelope between her fingers, and she eyed it for a second before turning her gaze back to him.

“I really would,” she said softly. “But you know what I’d really like, even more?”

He tilted his head to the side, a brow quirking in question.

“I would like you,” she paused, poking him again in the center of his bare chest, “to go with me.”

His eyes widened while she simply smirked, and he felt a strange heat build up around his neck, crawling up to take over his face. He opened his mouth to answer, stunning himself as he realized that no words were coming out.

“Is that a yes?” she asked.

Unable to pull his voice from wherever the hell it had decided to hide, he nodded vigorously, his shaggy bangs falling into his face.

She turned then, and he silently watched her walk away, her shapely hips swaying oh, so hypnotically as she took her small, slow steps.

That… was certainly an unexpected turn of events.

He grinned dumbly as he savored the thoughts of this one girl, always full of surprises.

And Raditz thought then, that he would be very happy to be privy to more of those, from Launch.

She was almost out of his sight when he finally found his voice, and he cleared his throat, calling out, “I’ll pick you up at six?”

She barely even glanced back at him, but he saw her nod very slightly before she walked through the doorway.

Wait a second…

Did he just get himself a date?!

“Fuck,” he muttered, the gravity of it all falling upon him as he thought more and more about it, and he stood up, running his hand up his face until he clutched compulsively at his hair.

A concert. Then dinner. He’ll take her to dinner!

That shouldn’t be too hard, right?

Raditz bit his lip, before he nodded to himself in determination.

He could do this.

He looked around, picking up his phone. He hit the speed dial, and he heard the call picked up at the second ring.

“Hello, Prince Vegeta,” he said.

Of course, he could do this. But it wouldn’t hurt to call a friend for some advice now, would it?

8-8-8-8-8

_The End_


End file.
